A contract killers ten commandments
by Inupinky
Summary: He wakes up to a ringing noice, to find he once again have a bloody job to do


This being my first fanfiction ever and considering the fact that this is only my third language I consider it quite good!! :D Hope you all R&R!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capter one. The first commandment

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

An irritating noise found its way to a lone figure on an exceptionally big bed. Though this is not something uncommon for those who actually own an alarm clock, it was certainly enough to make any man loose his mind. This guy was no exception.

"Ugh, I don't feel like getting up" said the man groaning. He grabbed his clock and threw it against the wall. "This really isn't my day, now I've got to buy a new one" the guy, whose name was Inuyasha, said with an irritated voice. He soon got up after that and went to go take a shower hoping it would wake him up. He soon noticed taking a shower didn't wake him more than the alarm clock had. He soon stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the nearest close. And as he did so he noticed a big bloodstain and after while he remembered last night's events. How could he have been so sloppy as to get blood on his shirt?

*ring*

He immediately went to the side of his bed to turn off his alarm clock, but soon remembered that he had thrown it in the wall earlier the same morning. Searching for the source of the ringing noise, he found his cell phone after few seconds of intense searching.

"Hello." He said in what he thought a very strict voice.

"Am I speaking to Inuyasha?" a man said whose voice Inuyasha had never heard before.

"Him speaking what do you want." Inuyasha said not very interested in what the man had to say, but still he felt compelled to hear the guy out .

"I got a job for you" the voice said.

"Oh really, what is it" Inuyasha asked knowing what the answer would be, the same as every other job.

"I want you to kill someone for me." the voice said.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Inuyasha now asked, though he was feeling the same itchiness he always felt when had a new costumer.

"I'll pay you enough to make your wildest dreams come true. Meet me at Tokyo Tower" and with that said the man hung up the phone.

"Where did that guy learn his manners" Inuyasha wondered to himself as he started going out of the apartment.

At Tokyo Tower

Inuyasha arrived first and looked around with a stern look in his eyes. He knew that guy he'd been talking to was bad news right from the beginning but he still found himself wanting to know more about the job that had to be done.

"Ah there you are Inuyasha" the voice echoed. The man that the voice belonged to was indeed a freighting man. The dark hair whipping in the wind was black as coal but it didn't stand out as much as Inuyasha's silver white. His eyes were red as the pit of hell and you where automatically drawn into the abyss they held.

"So what's the information on my target." Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, though the whole presence of the dark man gave him a bad feeling down his spine.

"Of course, but fist, my name's Naraku and I expect the job to be done with upmost finesse" Naraku said.

"Nice to meet you, alright enough of the pleasantries and cut to the chase I'm a very busy man." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, the targets name is Higurashi Kagome she is 16 years old and the rest of the information you need is in this folder" Naraku said as he handed him the folder.

"So, how much are you willing to pay me to get rid of her" Inuyasha asked going over the information.

"I'm willing to pay you five-hundred thousand dollars cash" Naraku said."I'll pay you half now and half when the job's done" Naraku said as he handed Inuyasha the first half of payment.

"Why do you want her dead?" Inuyasha said before realizing his own words. The first rule of being a contract killer was to never ask any questions. He had learnd that the hard way and couldn't understand how it was possible for him to actually make the sam mistake again."Never mind, I don't want to know anyways" he quickly covered up praying to the Gods Naraku didn't know the rules. And when Naraku didn't object Inuyasha could once again put on the mask of a heartless murderer.

"Well then I'll be on my way" Inuyasha said then started to walk away then stopped "I think I'll have the job done by this week. I'll be seeing you".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't so bad, now was it?? Please read and rewiev!! :D


End file.
